DIOSA INALCANZABLE
by Nana19
Summary: AUMedieval1630Supernatural: Un mundo el cual era gobernado por demonios, con un marcado estatus social y costumbres humanas en donde una de sus tareas fue la elección de una concubina: cada quien tenía un lado oscuro que encantaba al otro. El rey gustaba de las decapitaciones y ella de las masacres. (Rivamika, ligero Jeankasa) Leer con precaución. (Créditos a creador de imagen)


_Disclaimer: Los personajes son tomados del anime y manga "SNK" de Isayama_

* * *

**.**

**A tener en cuenta: **"Rey" como Levi, "Señora" como Mikasa y "Yanin" como Jean.

**.**

**"DIOSA INALCANZABLE"**

**.**

**I**

El pueblo vivía otro día en ceremoniosa paz, embestida por una franquicia de centinelas expectantes a cualquier murmullo en contra del gran gobernante, rey o emperador –como muchos aldeanos le llamaban para tapar su naturaleza sobrehumana- debían mantener, pues, la calma que tanto anhelaba la belleza quien acompañaba al gran ser que todos temían.

Hace meses un chico joven de cabello castaño salió a precipitada carrera detrás de un carruaje que se estaba llevando a un bebé quien nefasto sea el chófer cómplice en el rapto a su madre de las manos en pleno acto de lactancia en medio de las horrorosas calles con basura y pestilencia. El joven muchacho se lanzó y se agarró por un lado del carruaje haciendo que este se estrellara en contra de un poste, los raptores se lesionaron las extremidades (tan extraño) y el bebé quedó intacto siendo puesto de nuevo a manos de la madre quien lloraba agradecida o tal vez pidiendo a algún lugar del cielo no se apareciera el Rey en la escena.

El muchacho se arregló las ropas e intentaba calmar el furor de los aldeanos ante los secuestrados, de repente, en medio del bullicio apareció una pequeña mujer de ropajes finos, calzado brillante, piel nívea y mejillas rosáceas que era invadida por una especie de remolino con rosas deshojadas. Los aldeanos cayeron de inmediato al piso, haciendo una reverencia, clavando la cabeza en el piso frio y rústico y así se quedaron.

—He sentido tu presencia, he visto lo que has hecho, me ha enfurecido todo esto—, se escucharon murmullos entre los viejos que raspaban el piso con la cara—. Te daré una recompensa. —Dijo para sorpresa de todos al muchacho de ropas harapientas y rostro escuálido.

—No es necesario mi señora—. Agachó la cabeza.

—Claro que sí, haz puesto orden por sobre quienes se atreven a ir en contra de las leyes. No puedo hacer más por ti, espero lo disfrutes.

Sus ojos casi translucidos penetraron sus fuerzas, el muchacho sintió una frescura recorrer por debajo de su camisa y en dos vueltas sus ropas eran otras. Cuando regresó la mirada al frente, la pequeña mujer que no era más que una adolescente, se dio la vuelta, alzó la mano derecha y enfurruñó los dedos sin unirlos: levantó con la fuerza del viento a los hombres captores y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno, siendo seguramente, transportados al calabozo del palacio.

Mientras tanto, las personas internamente rogaban ella se marchara, rogaban porque nada la hiciera enojar, rogaban porque no llegara el rey.

Y ella se marchó, sin mirar de nuevo al muchacho que desde hacen años vivía con la esperanza de que ella, _su señora, _como la había llamado, algún día se pregunte por su nombre. Y es aún más incomprensible, del porque su corazón palpita cuando piensa en aquella persona, aquella mujer que al igual que el rey, aterroriza a los pueblerinos.

_Nunca se volvió a escuchar de quienes fueron presos ese día, según muchos creen fueron flagelados a media noche en medio del bosque a manos del rey y con la presencia de ella. _

**II **

Desde que empezó a gobernar dicho pueblo, su padre le había atribuido debía elegir una concubina pero todas aquellas que merodeaban el palacio no eran de su agrado. Pasó casi quinientos años pensando que era lo que realmente necesitaba a su lado.

Un día, después de haber decapitado a un hombre, caminó por un sendero vacío y temible como él, escuchó un quejido y se acercó hasta un árbol donde había una niña de cabello negro ondulado y largo. Él la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su palacio a presentarla a su padre como su futura esposa. Al padre del rey de las tinieblas poca atención le llamó la niña humana y dejó hacer a su hijo, esperando el momento adecuado para castigarlo.

La niña parecía feliz viviendo en el palacio junto a quien ella había creído su salvador en medio de la hambruna y al borde de la muerte. Pasó años viviendo en aquel lugar bajo la vigilancia del rey y de mujeres humanas que la bañaban y vestían. Mantenían personas que se dedicaban enteramente a la confección de sus trajes que a menudo eran a juego con los del rey, los vestidos de ella eran largos, de mangas largas y cuello alto como una señora imperial. Su cabello largo era debidamente peinado y acomodados sus rizos. Sus labios rosáceos eran los más hermosos de todo el _reino_, su rostro aporcelanado le daba un aspecto muy de muñeca y su personalidad era muy chispeante.

El rey cada vez estaba más enamorado de ella, siendo miles de años de mayor. A la edad de diez a ella le había concedido poderes tales como inanición, control del viento y de la tierra y sin que ella lo supiese: derramó sobre su cuerpo una maldición.

_¿Por qué el rey eligió criar a una niña humana para hacerla su esposa?_

Muchos se lo cuestionaban y por mucho jamás aparecieron los padres de la niña, ni siquiera algún conocido que supiese de su nombre, es como si ella hubiera estado completamente sola en el mundo.

Ahora ella tenía mucho poder en el pueblo y las cercanías de éste, las personas se arrodillaban cuando la veían pasear por las calles, le brindaban cualquier cosa que sea de comer si ella lo deseaba y le obsequiaban conejos.

La niña se convirtió en una jovencita, el rey no podía con tanto amor que ella le entregaba sin necesidad de contacto físico. Casi le adornaba él mismo el cabello con perlas de plata, y le colocaba el calzado. Quizás de una u otra forma era ella quien decidía por sobre él.

El rey, en su forma humana, aparentaba tener veinte años mientras que la jovencita tenía dieciséis, el rey tenía el cabello largo y lacio que a menudo se lo agarraba en una coleta alta o dejaba la mitad suelto. Su fisionomía era delicada, como un muchacho de aguas tiernas. Usaba ropas de finas telas, sus atuendos eran tradicionales y a su vez portaba capa.

Ambos se complementaban casi a perfección, cada quien tenía un lado oscuro que encantaba al otro. El rey gustaba de las decapitaciones y ella de las masacres. Eran muy contadas las ocasiones en que se los veía a ambos caminando por las calles del pueblo, dejando el palacio atrás, las personas se escondían apenas les llegaba el aroma a rosa negra.

Y ellos _los pueblerinos _no podían huir del pueblo, ¿Huir a dónde? Donde fuera que fueran habría más gobernantes como aquel: como el rey. Su mundo estaba perdido.

Y ellos: el rey y ella disfrutaban de su noviazgo tan retorcido, fatal y sublime.

**III **

Un día cayó sobre el pueblo una lluvia bárbara que inundó las casas más cercanas al río. El joven muchacho se quedó por unos minutos subido en un árbol de gruesas ramas mientras esperaba paciente la calma de la lluvia. Contó hasta mil y comió unos frutos rojos pequeños, su vida se esparcía en la solemne paz del momento. La mayoría de centinelas aguardaba feroz a su vista un movimiento suyo.

Tiró al suelo lo que sobraba de la fruta y al hacerlo percibió que alguien corrió por allí, debajo suyo, bajó y siguió las pisadas más hacia el norte y entre los árboles una joven se escabullía aunque más parecía que perseguía a algo.

Comenzó a caminar casi con desosiego, la perseguía y muy al fondo la vio caer y entonces apresuró el paso hasta alcanzarla, la tomó de los hombros e intentó levantarla. El aroma de su cuerpo por alguna razón le parecía conocido pero deseaba no fuera cierto –_se mentía_\- gustoso la alzó por las axilas y le limpió las mejillas del lodo.

Era ella, su señora.

Ella le miraba con gran atención que él prefirió agachar la cabeza como si temiese ser devorado por sus ojos. La lluvia aun caía pero con menor rudeza, unas gotas limpiaban aquel rostro que parecía lleno de inocencia, los ojos eran blanquecinos, sus labios hermosisimos estaban húmedos por el agua, éstos se movieron y se escuchó:

—¿Eres tú el de la última ocasión?

—Sí mi señora—. Le dijo manteniendo la cabeza gacha. —permítame ayudarle.

Para su sorpresa la joven se dejó hacer y cuando estuvo parada le dijo:

—Eres bueno persiguiendo gente quizá puedas ayudarme en algo—. El joven alzó la mirada expectante—: uno de mis conejos ha salido despavorido corriendo y lo llevo siguiendo sin alcanzarlo.

—Yo puedo.

Ella arregló sus ropas y se paró a su lado, la tarea era sencilla debía agarrar al conejo sin que sufriera daños. Su señora no usaba ningun tipo de poder por miedo a lastimar al animal.

Ese día consiguió lo que quizá nadie en muchos años, la empatía de la señora.

Y ella se marchó a gusto, y antes de ello le preguntó a por su nombre a lo que él le respondió:

—Yanin.

Ese día regresó a su casa con la extraña sensación de calidez, no podría poner su pellejo en peligro ni el de su madre, pensar de forma indebida con la señora resultaría al final en algo fatídico.

Después de semanas ella comenzó a buscarlo entre los pueblerinos y la sola idea a muchos dejó en ascuas, hasta el punto en que se fijaron un temor hacia él. La señora encontró su casa y un día se apareció con una canasta de manzanas rojas, al otro con otra fruta y después de ello le llevó carne.

Ella decía hacerlo porque le debía un favor al haber rescatado a su conejo, aun así, muchas veces ambos se dedicaban a charlar. Ahí es cuando Yanin supo que la señora tenía dieciséis años y que en dos sería formalmente una mujer casada.

Yanin a su vez, se empapó de los gestos que ella hacía, de la risa viva y chispeante, de mirada un poco fría y muy cálida. Era un todo hermoso, algo que jamás en su vida de humano podría comprender cómo llegó a vivir con un demonio.

Otro día inesperado, su señora tocó a su puerta. Ella estaba enfundada en un vestido bonito, largo y pomposo de mangas cortas debido a la estación climática. Llevaba en el cabello un adorno, era más bien un prendedor de flores. Ella le pidió le siguiera y así lo hizo.

Yanin quien estaba en fachas mugrientas pidió un momento para lavarse pero ella le dijo que importaba poco su aspecto, lo que deseaba era su compañía. Aun así Yanin se enclaustraba en el hedor de su cuerpo sudoroso por la tarea de cortar madera.

—El Rey va a venir a visitarte en un día cualquiera—. Dijo ella, contempló el rostro de sorpresa y quizás miedo que el joven tenía en la cara. Alzó sus brazos, moviéndolos por encima de su cabeza formando un remolino de viento que sutilmente envolvió a Yanin y lo despojó del sudor—. Viene a conocerte, le intriga saber cómo es tu rostro y por supuesto, quien eres tú.

—No es necesario, solo soy un simple hombre. No hay nada de interesante—. Dijo, vio a ella ensanchar la boca en una traviesa sonrisa

—Quizás sí, y por ello quiere conocerte—. Utilizó su mano para tapar un poco su boca, mientras proseguía con su risa.

El viento soplaba fuerte, algunas hojas secas fueron presas en un remolino danzando alrededor de ella. Aquella imagen para Yanin era vista como la de una diosa, hermosa, grácil. Aspectos que quizá ningún otro humano pueda captar.

**IV **

Otro día, no como cualquiera, el Rey se mantuvo en la biblioteca donde ella acostumbraba pasar las tardes metiendo la nariz entre los libros de conejos. Tomó asiento en un cómodo sillón del cual estaba cerca la ventana que solo tamborileaba por el viento. Para ella no era incómodo ser observada por aquel sujeto, más bien, le enviaba besos en vuelo cada cierto tiempo.

Él le pidió que se sentara cerca suyo ya que no pasaban últimamente tiempo de oro, según él, deseaba entrever cada minúsculo detalle de su tesoro. Ella se tomó la atribución de usar sus piernas como sentadera a sus glúteos, aquel acto más allá de molestarlo pareció intimidarle. Comenzó a solo hablar de los días pasados y los conejos, de la lluvia fría que le dañó el peinado y de los zapatos sucios y de los conejos blancos, del aroma dulce de la cocina y también del aroma a quemado del pan y de los conejos grises, también de un nuevo pájaro en el árbol de detrás de la mansión y de nuevo, hablaba de un conejo que se había manchado el pelaje con la lluvia fría mezclada con tierra formando lodo. ¡Mancha!

Sonreía. El Rey sonreía.

Ese día no llovía, y tampoco había un conejo cerca. ¡Menos mal!

De nuevo sonreía y ladeaba la cabeza, sin exasperación, le pidió continuase con sus relatos hasta cuando comenzara a hablar del muchacho aquel. Ella al final, lo sacó a relucir como un tema más de conversación. Le dijo que la había ayudado a _levantarse _y perseguir al conejo que se le había escapado. El rey hizo un pequeñísimo movimiento de la ceja, al escuchar tales actos más aun aquel del que se menciona que el muchacho la tocó.

Sonó los dedos y llamó a la mucama más próxima, le ordenó llevase una charola con frutos rojos cocinados en azúcar. Se cerró la puerta y ella se bajó de las piernas del Rey para introducir dos dedos y halar la mitad de una frutilla que resbalaba un fluido rojo y viscoso por entre sus dedos blancos manchándolos como si fuera sangre en la nieve.

Le vio los labios henchidos en jalea de fresa, ella no parecía percatarse de su mirada y fue ahí cuando no quiso hacer otra cosa más. Se sentó en el suelo, junto a ella, le preguntó por el sabor y le respondió que estaba delicioso, viscoso pero delicioso. Le acarició el cabello que se le enredaba en la oreja, echó el mechón hacia atrás.

Ella se limpió los dedos en el vestido, regresó a mirarlo y pareció haber hecho una travesura. Él le agarró la mano y meneó el dedo pulgar por sobre el revés de su palma, parecía entretenido en ello ya que no paraba de sonreír.

—Prometo no volver a limpiar mis manos en los vestidos que no volveré a usar.

—Úsalos como desees. Incluso a mí—. Levantó los ojos y los conectó con los de ella, tan impávidos se pusieron.

El Rey aceleró el proceso y simplemente, pero caótico, rozó apenas los labios de ella porque se escondió debajo de la mesa de centro. Se quedó allí sentado riéndose, no burlándose, solo riéndose no de ella, sino de su accionar tan tímido y que evidentemente le devolvió el buen ánimo que no se traía.

La vio cubrirse la cara con las manos, no quería salir de su escondite, los cachetes los tenía tan rosáceos que pintaban de rojo. Esperó un tiempo indefinido hasta que ella decidió salir por su cuenta. Pero se quedó allí, sentadita separada de él.

—Prometo no volver a hacerlo—. Dijo con una risilla, consiguió lo que tanto le preocupaba y era más sencillo de decirlo, _su primer beso_, si acaso los dos lo consideraban como tal.

Ella volvió a enrojecer ante la imaginación de lo ocurrido. Pero fue a sentarse cerca de él, recobrando de nuevo, el sentir cálido a su lado. Lo abrazó y así se quedó, tan segura y querida. Él le masajeó el cabello, mientras encendía la chimenea solo con su mirar.

La nieve no parecía cesar afuera.

**V **

En todo el transcurso de una semana Yanin se fijó no pensar más en su señora, que si bien es cierto, sabía dónde colaba ella en sus emociones. Casi tiraba la escoba del puro coraje, y es para pensarlo y reflexionarlo a modo de conveniencia y es que la razón residía en aquella semana que no tenía noticia alguna de ella y aquello casi podía volverlo un caos.

Es más bien que, Yanin se sentía diferente. Se sentía diferente cuando ella no estaba, y deseaba y rogaba uno de sus conejos escapara para que le pidiese su ayuda en el rescate. Pero ningún suceso de esos le llegaba, como las hojas secas, a la puerta de su casa.

Su madre ya lo estaba sospechando, se retraía en la cocina solo hirviendo legumbres con sal. Intentaba no decirle nada con respecto al tema, debido a que necesitaba guardar la información solo para ellos dos, aunque ninguno de los dos supiese que el otro sabe.

Yanin comenzó a salir de manera informal con amigos de la calle, se la pasaba con ellos en el rio viendo los peces o cualquier otra actividad fuera de lo rutinario. Comenzó a recoger frutas en canastas pequeñas y las llevaba a los niños que vivían en callejones casi saliendo del pueblo. En una ocasión durmió allí con ellos y despertó en media de pesadillas. Quizá era la situación social que lo abrumaba pero que él, con pocos recursos, mucho no podía hacer.

Otra noche se percató que su corazón rebosaba en pálpitos después de haber soñado con su señora. Otra noche, no quiso comer y otra noche simplemente no regresó a su casa hasta el día siguiente.

Una tarde de improvisto, la luz llegó a sus ojos, la presencia de su señora fuera de su casa le devolvió la frescura que había perdido en el sudor de las pesadillas. No debía darle más vueltas al acertijo en su mente, aunque admitirlo era más peligroso que no hacerlo debido a que luego buscaría una forma de acercarse a ella lo cual resultaría terriblemente indebido.

Ella le miró extrañada, parecía confundida debido a que y debía ser por su forma de actuar tan fuera de sí.

—Pareciera que te ha agarrado un resfrió Yanin—, le tocó la frente—. Aunque tu temperatura está normal.

—No, no es nada. Solo necesito dormir—. Dijo, tratando de buscar una excusa para simplemente dejarla ir.

— ¿Justo en este momento? Sera mejor que regrese antes posible, debo avisarle al Rey de tu estado para que no haga un viaje innecesario e inoportuno.

— ¿El Rey viene hacia acá? —. Casi se paraliza—. Yo no estoy del todo listo.

—Lo puedo notar y es por ello que me voy, es más bien para avisar y antes que se me olvide—rió ella— he traído en esta bolsa algunos duraznos que hoy recogí del huerto. Parecen buenos y saludables y creo que comer uno te ayudaría mucho a recuperarte, ten—. Ella extendió la mano, la manga del vestido caía revelando la piel de la muñeca.

—Gracias—. Dijo él, para verla marchar.

Solo por auto convencimiento el durazno y otros dos que se comió le devolvieron tranquilidad y había sanado ¿De qué? Si no había enfermado. Tal vez no del cuerpo pero lo que sentía no sabía dónde hallarlo.

Aquella noche no escuchó los llamamientos de su madre a que comiera la carne, ni nada más. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando amaneció, pero si se dio cuenta y al final del dilema que se estaba enamorando de una mujer que era la más inalcanzable del mundo. Se asomó a la ventana, la brisa de la mañana le recordaba a ella. Pura y dulce que de vivir de ella podría.

Y se fue a seguir comiendo duraznos.

**VI **

_El gran problema_

La nieve de poco se fue olvidando y en su lugar llegó el viento, algo fuerte que rompía las fundas y algo un poco más frio que quemaba la piel. Ella iba caminando con una bolsa que agarraba con ambos brazos debido al peso del mismo, había necesitado salir a realizar compras en el pueblo para la cena de aquella noche en el palacio. Suprimió los labios al darse cuenta que era innegable la ayuda que tendría si hubiera aceptado llevar a una mucama, pero quería por otro lado, dar un paseo a solas realizando cosas simples como comprar.

Una rama de nabo le picaba la nariz e inmediatamente cambio de posición la cabeza, se dio cuenta que había un pequeño grupo de hombres de mediana edad que estaban reunidos en un círculo. No prestó mayor atención y prosiguió con dos pasos y cayó al suelo. El chillido de los huevos de pato reventando fue tan estrepitoso que podría haber imaginado un final inminente a su caída. Más aun, solo imaginaciones eran, quedó de rodillas en el suelo mientras trataba de recoger las zanahorias y las frutas para guardarlas de nuevo en la funda.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —escuchó detrás de ella—. Soy todo un caballero. — tenía una voz muy suave, un niño de unos diez años se hallaba frente a ella recogiendo el tomate que más rodó.

—¿Acaso eres un príncipe? —. Le preguntó al niño con mucha gracia e interés.

—Podría serlo, quizás, pero de eso no sé nada y apenas puedo levantar objetos—. Sonrió él.

Ella, quien se había quedado sentada sobre sus piernas, sopesó en la posibilidad de preguntar por su nombre. Le entusiasmaba la idea de tener otro amigo, ya que parecía muy divertido aunque fuera tan solo aún un niño.

—¡Hey!

—¡Zanahorias! De estas comen los conejos—. Murmuró emocionado.

—Es para sorprenderse, yo tengo cerca de cuatro en casa—. Le respondió aun con mucha más emoción para luego dar inicio a una charla no tan extendida con respecto a los animales que asemejan un algodón como rabo.

El niño se tuvo que ir a precipitada carrera al escuchar a su madre llamarle por el nombre. Lo vio alejarse y se quedó quieta haciendo con la mano una seña para despedirle. Tenía la bolsa para agarrarla y levantarse cuando escuchó una y alrededor de tres voces murmurando detrás de ella.

Al voltear su cabeza lo que alcanzó a ver fue una llamarada de fuego extendiéndose desde los pies hacia la cintura y finalmente la cabeza del sujeto quien en la mano aparentemente tenía un hacha que dejó caer al piso. Las llamas lo consumieron y dejaron solo cenizas.

Vio en los ojos de los dos hombres restantes temor, la boca a ambos les temblaba pero había algo en ellos que les dio un empuje para hablar:

—¡Monstruo! ¡Hay que acabar con el monstruo! —. Gritaban ahora. Se alzaron con hachas y palos con clavos pero al mínimo de espacio que redujeron con ella aquellos hombres se prendieron en llamas.

La multitud, que para ese momento era enorme, no hacían más que temblar de pavor. Ella ni siquiera había movido un dedo para explicar lo sucedido con los tres muertos y aun así, ella tampoco podía explicárselo para sí misma más aun no era tan dramático. Agarro mejor sus bolsas con las intenciones de pararse y seguir su camino, pero vio de nuevo algunos hombres detrás de ella suplicando una respuesta, algo tan raro y efímero. Alzó una ceja, y volteó el rostro.

—No he hecho nada—. Dijo secamente, cerró los ojos y se decidió a caminar pero fue interceptada por dos hombres que aparentemente tenían la intención de atar sus manos ya que de esa manera, habían ellos conjeturado, no podría ella atacarlos. Como fue su suerte igual a los anteriores: fueron incinerados de manera tan rápida que no dio lugar a siquiera gritar.

En ese instante notó algo, ella no estaba haciendo nada en contra de los aldeanos pero estos se prendían en fuego apenas se acercaban. Quiso mantener la postura recta, no vaciló en seguir caminando y así lo hizo hasta dos pasos más. Se dio cuenta que la mayoría de hombres estaban armados e intentaban rodearla. Volvió a ocurrir lo mismo, en el pueblo se estaba esparciendo una llamarada de humo que dejaba una estela aromática de carne quemada a su paso.

El número de hombres flagelados iban incrementando debido a dar ejecución al plan que habían elaborado en contra de ella, _la acompañante del Rey, _un plan tan suicida como cualquiera acto fallido en el pueblo pero que aun así decidieron ir por ello.

Se hallaba presa en una oleada de reproches por parte de toda aquella gente, comenzaron a lanzarle cosas pesadas que al principio esquivaba pero una piedra logro impactar contra su mejilla y dañó un poco la piel desgarrando algunos centímetros. Aquello último la desencajó, tiró las bolsas de comida al piso y erigió sus manos creando una ráfaga de viento lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzar a más de una veintena de personas alrededor de dos kilómetros.

Respiraba de manera entrecortada, su cabello estaba revuelto y casi no era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No entendía que estaba pasando, si no tenía intenciones de masacrar gente.

—En verdad eres un monstruo—. Escuchó aquella vocecita—. Mamá me lo dijo pero yo lo negué. ¿Cómo puede ser un monstruo alguien que cuida de conejos?

—Yo no tuve nada que ver—. Trató de decir para su defensa, cayendo en cuenta, que jamás antes había tenido que apelar a su consciencia.

—¡No te comas los conejos! —. Gritó y salió a precipitada carrera el niño, parecía que lloraba. Pero no se fijó ya que sintió una avalancha de gente que la buscaba para lanzarle cosas, a su vez que le gritaban que los dejen en paz, que se fueran del pueblo.

—¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú mataste a mi marido—. Dijo una mujer de piel curtida y cabellos marrones.

—¡Yo no lo hice! —gritó desesperadamente—. ¡Hey! No se acerque. — Fue el aviso que le dio a la mujer pero aun así se lanzó a ella y se prendió en fuego al instante. Escuchó a su alrededor: la culpaban por muertes que no era consciente que las haya efectuado. Creía en las mentiras de los pueblerinos, las farsas, y la injusta necesidad de vengar por actos que no era de su responsabilidad.

Se agachó al piso, pegó su frente contra el suelo y se tapó los oídos con las manos. ¡No quería escucharlos más! ¡Era mejor si se carbonizaban allí mismo! Entró ella en pánico, y se derrumbó mentalmente. ¿Cómo era posible que de nuevo sucediera algo como eso? Empezó a llorar por los recuerdos de su infancia en la calle, la muerte de su hermano y la salvaje golpiza que recibió al ser culpada por asesinato.

Ella trató de decir la verdad, que él había resbalado y se habría roto el cuello, pero sus tíos y primos no creyeron y la condenaron a morir en medio de la podredumbre del exilio. Una niña a expensas de la muerte, encontró la luz en medio de alguien que no era precisamente humano y que calmó su sed.

Murmuró el nombre del ente, deseando que aparezca inmediatamente. Sintió un brazo rodearla, como si fuese un escudo y de repente escuchó su voz, era Yanin.

—¡Déjenla! — Vociferaba Yanin. La levantó en peso y la llevó a carrera un poco más lejos de la muchedumbre enfurecida. Ella empezó a llorar descontroladamente, él se asustó ya que nunca había imaginado a esa figura siendo tan frágil y ahí mismo se decidió a abrazarla contra sí con el mínimo intento de tranquilizarla.

—¡Yo no maté a nadie! ¡Yo no lo hice!-Su voz se apagaba y volvía a alzarla con un llanto aún más feroz. —¡¿Por qué no me pueden creer?! —, sus ojos estaban rojos y los labios se los mordió—. ¿Por qué sucede de nuevo? — murmuró para sí misma.

Yanin empezó a acariciar su mejilla herida y le dijo:

—Yo creo en su palabra, usted no ha matado a nadie—. La vio abrir un poco los ojos, como sorprendida y se volvió a acurrucar contra él. Pasaron dos minutos y se escuchó a las personas que quedaron atrás, gritar.

La _Diosa _como Yanin le había apodado se sobresaltó y se echó un poco hacia atrás para ver bien, y allí estaba el otro ente, quiso correr a sus brazos pero en media carrera se percató de algo: él no la miraba, ni siquiera le importaba como estaba. Volvió la mirada, Yanin estaba sosteniendo una lucha campal con el Rey solo con los ojos.

—Un humano atrevido, merece la peor de todas las muertes—. La sangre de la Diosa se heló al escuchar tales palabras.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —inquirió, se apresuró a tomar la mano del Rey pero este se adelantó hasta donde estaba Yanin.

—Eres el único humano que no veo haya muerto por acercársele a ella, y eso me hace enfadar.

El aire se volvió denso, lo cual imposibilitó a Yanin la respiración. La Diosa al percatarse de ello, agarró de la manga a él y le dijo que parara pero parecía no oír nada. El aire volvió a su normalidad y Yanin aprovechó para dar grandes boconadas de aire.

—No intente hablar por mí, mi señora.

—¡Pero Yanin!

Ella corrió a ver su respiración, se denotaba preocupación y miedo. Miedo porque creía que el Rey estaba celoso, o alguna cuestión razonable parecida.

—Se supone que nadie más, aparte de mí, puede acercarse con buenas intenciones porque es cierto que te odian todos y cada uno. Este humano no debería estar vivo, ni siquiera su cuerpo debería existir—. Dijo de la manera más fría que podría ser.-Apártate—. Le dijo a ella, pero esta negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor, mi señora, haga lo que le dice. Al final yo sabía que iba a terminar así: muerto. Quizás el Rey presume algo que no es de su agrado pero créame que aunque muera aquí mismo yo siempre le seré o mejor dicho, le sería fiel a usted. No importa qué hizo antes, o que no… creo en su inocencia y odio a aquellos que le desgraciaron su vida en el pasado.

La Diosa alzó los ojos hacia Yanin, estaba afligido por la atmosfera de aire que lo estaba matando.

—¿Qué dices? —. Su voz temblaba.

—Hace tiempo recordé, y ya sé porque no puedo dejar de pensar en usted. Yo no soy Yanin, mi nombre es Jean y no importa si no me recuerda pero nos conocimos cuando éramos niños, me acuerdo de su hermano y cuando éste murió. Perdóneme por haber sido tan cobarde como para dejar que los adultos hicieran de usted lo que es ahora.

La Diosa mantenía la mano de él bien aferrada, _alguien había creído en ella, _besó la mano del muchacho y aquel acto desarmó al Rey quien mandó una rama pequeña con tal velocidad que atravesó el corazón del que habían conocido como Yanin.

Había dicho que éste tendría una muerte terrible pero simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento pero se arrepintió al notar el llanto desgarrador de la pequeña mujer que había jurado no herir de ninguna manera. Sus celos estaban descontrolados.

Ella le mandó improperios, unos que lastimaban más que otros. Se acercó a él y le dio puños en el abdomen parecía llena de furia pero no podía controlar sus propios sentimientos. Él tenía miedo de que aquel simple humano se haga de ella, que la separase de su lado, desde hace tiempo tenia las intenciones de eliminarlo pero aun no hallaba un motivo palpable.

Entonces, mientras ella lloraba y lo maldecía, finalizó en que ella había desarrollado una clase de afectividad hacia aquel. Se enfureció y la agarró por lo hombros y la lanzó unos pasos hacia atrás.

Observó su rostro, siempre le había parecida hermosa aunque lloraba. Pero si sus recuerdos no estaban mal, esa era la segunda vez que le veía lágrimas en los ojos más que eso veía rabia e impotencia.

—¡Era mi amigo! El único que no me tenía miedo—. Su voz se apagó.

—Está bien.

—¡NO! ¡No está bien! Arruinaste mi vida. ¿Por qué no me escuchaste? Podría haberte explicado.

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, se oían los hipidos de ella. El furor del rey se vio agazapado por su llanto y sabía por ende, como haría para disculparse con ella.

Ella alzó un poco la vista al percatarse que unas llamas flameaban en los pies del Rey, su enojo se esfumó con el viento al ser consciente de la muerte de los hombres a brazos de las llamas.

—¿Qué es eso? —señaló, su brazo temblaba.

—¿Recuerdas el sello debajo de tu nuca? Era un hechizo que hice con una bruja: todo aquel se acerque a ti con intenciones nada buenas arderá hasta morir.

—No… espera. Tú no me has dañado—. Comentó horrorizada.

—Claro que sí, y de esta manera pagaré por ello—. Rió irónico. — de todos quienes podían haber muerto así, jamás me imaginé a mí mismo.

La Diosa palideció al ver las llamas avanzar por sus piernas y él estaba tranquilo como si nada pasara. Dio un paso hacia él y terminó en el suelo. Comenzó a echar tierra a las llamas para ver si podía extinguirlas.

—¡No cesa! —comentó angustiada.

—No cesaran por nada, querida mía. Yo hice el pacto de estas llamas aun incluso para demonios, y en mi caso la llama se consume de manera lenta. Lamento haber hecho lo que hice, por favor no sigas no puedes hacer nada. Es más, deberías estar feliz porque al final me odiaste y en el fondo querías herirme.

—¡Cállate! Yo no quiero hacer eso—. Lloraba. — Quiero que pares eso, quiero que te quedes conmigo. ¡Auch! —, se lastimó la mano con la llama.

—Querida basta, lo lamento—. Dijo, con poco ánimo. La llama consumía su abdomen. La Diosa de la cual estaba enamorado no parecía rendirse a dejarlo. Le agarró las manos que estaban laceradas y le dijo—: no quiero seguir hiriéndote. No puedo cambiar nada de lo que está pasando, y seguramente mi padre me odiará. Pero quiero que sepas, que a pesar de lo que sucedió hoy veré la forma de volver contigo.

Había sido una promesa, _pero aquella nunca se cumplió._

Al final su cuerpo se consumió y no quedó nada del Rey. De la Diosa no volvieron a saber hasta cuando hallaron su cuerpo en descomposición en un barranco: decían las lenguas que había muerto por soledad y hambre. Tristemente, había pasado días en un lugar lejano del pueblo, allá donde había colinas. Ella pensaba que si volvía a esos lares llegaría el momento en que el Rey apareciera de nuevo y la llevase consigo.

Pero aquello, era no más una ilusión a causa del hambre. Hasta que un día, se paró y miró hacia abajo, a un barranco muy extenso y peligroso, ya no tenía más vida y simplemente agarró un palo y se lo atravesó en la garganta y su cuerpo cayó pues, y se mezcló con la vegetación creciente.

Y así es como finalmente desapareció, nunca nadie la fue a ver.

**FIN**

**.**

**N/A: **Este pequeño escrito ha llevado reposando en mi ordenador alrededor de cuatro años, hasta cuando lo he vuelto a revisar y adaptar. Evidentemente, las personalidades discrepan un poco con las reales de los personajes, mas me cabe señalar se debe hallar aquel coincidente.

Guayaquil, 09/03/2020.


End file.
